


You Can Let Go Now, Sammy

by yauksiei



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, Songfic, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-10
Updated: 2011-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yauksiei/pseuds/yauksiei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can let go now, Sammy. You can let go. Tragedy fic, pure brotherly love. Based on the song You Can Let Go by Crystal Shawanda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Let Go Now, Sammy

**Author's Note:**

> Story starts when Sam is going to Stanford. Contains fictional death for Sam. I edited the lyrics to Crystal Shawanda's You Can Let Go.
> 
> Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke, and the song used belongs to its respectied owners. I'm simply borrowing it :)

Wind blowin' on my face,

Bus flyin' into our sight.

A nineteen year old's first taste,

Of what freedoms really like.

He was waitin' right beside me,

His hand holdin' onto me.

I took a deep breath and told him,

As he headed for the street:

"You can let go now Sammy.

You can let go.

Oh I think you're ready,

To do this on your own.

It's gonna be a little bit lonely;

But I want you to know,

I forgive you Sammy,

You can let go..."

I was standin' by the table,

At the last moments of my life.

I heard the hounds howlin',

Hellfire in their hungry eyes.

When Lilith said

To 'sick 'em boy',

Sammy's eyes filled up with tears.

He kept holdin' tightly to my arm,

'Til I whispered in his ear:

"You can let go now Sammy,

You can let go.

Oh I think you're ready,

To do this on your own,

It's gonna be a little bit lonely.

But I want you to know,

You'll be ok now Sammy,

You can let go..."

It was killin' me to see the little brother I couldn't save,

Wastin' away to nothin',

In that hospital room.

'You know he's only hangin' on for you,'

That's what the night nurse said.

My voice and heart were breakin',

As I crawled up in his bed...

And said:

"You can let go now, Sammy.

You can let go.

Your big brother is ready,

To do this on my own,

It's gonna be a little bit lonely.

But I want you to know,

I'll be okay now Sammy,

You can let go.

You can let go..."

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This was dedicated to my friend Bri. Without her approval, this story would have never been published! Hope the editing was ok!


End file.
